


Retellings

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Natasha likes the story of the two princes. Her Papa obliges.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Original Character(s), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Retellings

"Tell is again! Tell it again!

"Alright! Alright! One more time, okay? Then its bedtime for little monsters,"

"Okay! Promise!"

"So," I said, "Once upon a time there were two princes. They were on opposite sides of a war,"

"A war is a fight, right?"

"Yes, Darling. War is a big fight,"

"Okay,"

"There was a fair Prince, he was trained to fight with a sword and there was a dark Prince who was taught to fight with his legacy,"

"How do you fight with a legacy?"

"The past is powerful, Love. When used properly it can be dangerous...now, where was I? Ah yes, the two princes. As fate would have it, the two princes were put in the same school and room at the same time,"

"But weren't they enemies?"

"Well, yes but for the sake of their learning, they decided to put up with each other. It wasn't easy though. They were constantly fighting, trying one-up each other,"

"Then, something very odd happened. The dark Prince started to fall in love with the fair one. It broke his heart because he knew that his legacy would never let him be with is love and even if it did, the fair prince would never love him back,"

"But he was wrong, right?"

"Yes, Darling, he was very wrong. See in their last year of school, they realized the enemy was not each other. Actually, the real enemy had been manipulating them, trying to control their fate,"

"But no one can control your fate You control your fate,"

"Exactly. No one can control fate and these princes started to realize that if they controlled their own fate, they could be so much happier. They worked together to bring down their real enemies,"

"Did the war still happen?"

"Well, it was more of a small fight and went very differently than they had expected. By the end, the fair Prince realized he was in love with the dark Prince too. So they decided to start their new beginning together,"

"Not their happy ending?"

"Well, I think new beginnings are so much better than endings, don't you think?"

"I suppose so,"

"Their beginning was not the easiest, and they knew the rest of their life wouldn't be either but as long as they could hold each other's hand, they knew they would be okay,"

"That's very sweet, Papa,"

"Yes, it is, Love. Now time to sleep. Give Papa a kiss,"

"Okay. Good Night, Papa,"

"Good Night, Natasha,"

**SIMON**

I was in bed by the time Baz came back to our room.

"She took her time today, huh?" I asked him

Baz smiled and gently laid down under the covers by my side. I slid closer to him, pulling him in until he was tucked into my side.

"Nat wanted to hear the story of the two princes, twice,"

I chuckled, "She really does like that story,"

"Yes," he said and then his expression slipped into that look he got when he was thinking of something unpleasant.

"What is it, Darling?" I asked

"We're going to have to tell her one day," he said, "Our real story, preferably before she starts hearing the stories from other people,"

"Which means soon," I said, finishing his thought. Natasha was seven, in some years she would go to Watford and hear about us. That was if someone didn't mention it around her even before that.

"We'll tell her what everyone else knows," I told Baz, "And when she's much older, we will tell her the rest,"

"Don't know if I'll ever be ready for that," he said

"I know, Love," I murmured, "But it's important,"

"Yes," he sighed, "Yes it is,"

"We'll do it together,"

Baz smiled, "Together,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
